


Hey Pap.....

by Beta_fish



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Ecto-Genitalia, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Eventual Smut, Female Chara, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sex, Skeletons, Smut, Stuff, brief mention of frisk, idk - Freeform, skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_fish/pseuds/Beta_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans was so happy to go on this trip with his brother. He loved him so much, but was a little nervous at the same time. Something was off....he just couldn't put his finger on it</p><p>(I may have dipped my pinky toe in the AU about afterlife)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! this is my first fan fic and i'm pretty excited. I hope you all enjoy. It might take a minute to pick up. Also please forgive any errors, writing isn't my strongest point, but i'll try my best.

"Sans!! Dinner is ready!", papyrus calls from from the kitchen to his brother on the couch. Sans sat there, slouched in his seat, starring blankly at the T.V. It was a MTT-brand new show  _For Love & Lost_. He wasn't to into it, but his brother loved MTT shows and he was too much of a lazybones to get up and change the channel.

 

-BEEP-

 

(There it was again). Sans pondered to himself as to where the source of that noise could have been coming from. "Brother!", papyrus calls again, sounding slightly annoyed from  not getting a response the first time. " Oh. Coming pap". Sans slid off the couch and looked around for his slippers before making his way towards the kitchen. Stopping briefly to look at himself in the mirror by the front door. He laughed remembering the fuss his brother put up about needing a mirror by the door so that he can make sure he looked his best before stepping out. He noticed his shirt was up and quickly pulled it down, hiding an old scar that was across his chest. He always wondered how he got that scar, but every time he tried to remember, he would end up getting a big headache. He decided not to waste any time wondering it about it and continued to walk toward the kitchen. Papyrus was standing over by the stove when sans went and sat at the table. Propping a his head up on the table with his arm, he glanced over at his brother and couldn't stop himself from smiling. Papyrus was dressed rather cutely in his normal battle uniform. He also was wearing a frilly orange apron that read kiss the cook on the front.

 

(He's so cute) sans thought to himself as he watched pap hum to himself. He wasn't sure when it happened. When he stopped looking at his brother like he was his cute and innocent brother and more like he could rip off that frilly apron and lick and his neck bones. Lifting up his armor so that he could rub at his ribs and hear papyrus moan softly in his ear. Maybe it was when pap brought him some ketchup at work and accidently spilling some on himself causing him to take off his armor so that he could properly clean it off, exposing his chest to the crisp cold air of Snowdin or maybe when sans walked in on his brother half naked from the waist down preparing to get in the shower. He grinned to himself, light baby blue blush softly tainting his cheeks and his eye glowing a bright azure color. "Is it that good brother". Sans snapped from his thoughts and looked at his brother a little confused. "Well you've been starring at your plate of spaghetti for a while now. You even have your tongue out and drooling a bit". Sans quickly makes his tongue disappear and wipes away the drool onto his jacket. " Well pap, you know I Love your cooking". Papyrus laughed before going back to his conversation. "As i was saying brother, we should take a trip of some sorts together".

 

-BEEP-

 

Sans drops his fork back on his plate and looks at his brother a little panicky who was now sweating nervously and looking away from him. "It's just....", papyrus looks down at the ground before looking back at his brother, " we haven't taken a trip since i was a babybones and I thought going to the new hot spring resort that opened in Hotland would be a nice way to relax and unwind for a change". Sans gets up and walks over to the sink to put away his plate. He had finished eating and wanted to get away from this conversation as soon as possible. "Oh please sans!!", Papyrus had gotten up from his spot and rand over to his brother kneeling in front of him in a begging position. "pretty please with ketchup on top!'. Sans snorted at that. Pap knows he can't resist the sweet taste of ketchup or those big puppy dog eyes he uses to get his way. "Okay, okay. you know i cant refuse when you look at me like that'. Sans puts his hands in his pockets and smiled down at his brother. 

 

Papyrus stood up, joy beaming on his face as he smiled back. He lunges toward sans in an attempt to hug him. "Thank you brother! so mu-...", papyrus had landed on the floor right where his brother once was. Sans had vanished and reappeared by the door, leaving a faint blue cloud of smoke when he showed himself. " Woah there bro. I know your excited but you have to want to  _ketchup_ me in a hug". Sans laughed to himself and walked up the stairs to his room, locking the door behind him. "ugrhhhhhh.......SANS......", Papyrus groaned to himself on the floor, but chuckled softly since he did secretly enjoy his brothers stupid puns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhhhh....... let's just see where this goes............

"Why does he want to go to a HOT SPRINGS......?", Sans groans into his pillow , not bothering to move the mountain of socks off the bed. (He WOULD have to pick a place were I would have to remove my clothes.....). Sans glanced over at his clock and it read 2:54 am. He got up and shuffled over to his his laundry hamper that papyrus had left in there for him. He took off his clothes and put on a fresh pair of shorts and walked over to his mirror to inspect himself. The walls in his house were thin so he could hear papyrus snoring quite easily in the room next to him. He moved very quietly  so that he would not mistakenly woke him up. He looked himself up and down and admiring his handsome physique. He ran a hand over his chest just above the scar that stretched over his ribs in a diagonal formation. "Tsk...", sans threw on a tank top that was lying around his floor and went and crawled into his bed after pushing all of his sock onto the floor. He stretched over his bed and laid on his back so that he could stare at the ceiling.

 

-Beep-

 

"what the hell is with that beeping?" Sans growled softly to himself and rolled over to face the wall closest to his brothers room. "where did this scar come from? Why can't I remember anything?", Sans mumbled to himself as he scooted closer to the wall. (no point in thinking about it. Not like the answers will come to me any faster. I might as well try to get some sleep). Sans closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. 

~Dream World~

"Hey papy'', Sans grinned up at his brother who was still sleep in his bed. Sans leaned down and pressed his teeth closed to papyrus mouth in his best attempt at a kiss. "Pa~py~rus~". He kissed his neck, making sure to graze his teeth lightly over the bones earning him soft moans from his brother. He lifted under his brothers 'cool dudes' sleep shirt to run his finger through his ribs. He saw that pap was starting to get in the mood because his eye had started to glow a faint orange. "oh pap". Sans began to grind his pelvis on top of papyruses and still ran his fingers through his sensitive ribs. His eye started to glow a bright azure color as he felt his pants start to become tight. He continued to rub his pelvis into paps until he felt something press into his pants tent. "oh gawed yesss papy. Are you sure you don't want to wake up?", sans slid down and hooked his finger around the top of his brothers pants and slowly pulled them down. As he did, a beautiful, large orange ectodick sprang free. Sans eyes grew wide looking at the rather large member that belonged to his brother. It was nicely shaped and pretty thick. He tried t put his hand all the way around it but feel a little short. Sans couldn't help summoning his tongue so that he could lick up the bead of pre-cum that was coming out of the tip.

**........SANS!.....**

Sans slowly slid his mouth down his brothers, gagging a little at the amount of his brother he was able to fit inside. He pulled back making sure to make a popping sound as he released the head. Papyrus was still asleep but he suddenly wasn't breathing. Sans didn't seem to notice as he liked up the shaft of his penis and swirled his tongue over the head in circle motion.

**SANS!.......Hang on sans.....Please**

"What the...", Sans looked up to find papyrus was awake and staring down at him. "Oh hey pap. Like what you UGH-...!". Sans looked at his brother in horror for he had slashed him across his chest. Sans sat back and started down at his chest that was now cut really bad from end to end. "Pa....Papyrus...??", sans looked at his brother shaking and listening to him starting to cackle menacingly before everything went dark.

**....Turn on...!!!!!**

**Oh my god.....**

**WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!**

**~**  Reality~

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!", Sans sprang up in bed and was gripping his chest tightly as he grabbed his face that was covered in sweat. (WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?). He was out of breath and looked over at the mirror that was across from his bed. "BROTHER!! ARE YOU OKAY!?, papyrus knocked loudly on his brothers door concerned about the screaming. "...I'm......I'm fine pap.....go back to bed". Papyrus hesitated before moving. "But brother-", He was cut off by another scream."JUST GO!......I'm fine pap..REALLY... it was just a bad dream.....go back to sleep...were leaving for the springs in the morning remember". He waited until he heard papyrus go back to his room and close the door before he took off shirt to inspect is chest. Everything looked normal and there were no visible changes to the wound but it did feel slightly hot to the touch. (what the hell...). Sans laid back down to think about what he had dreamed about but was so tired from yelling that he soon found himself drifting back off to sleep again. (I'll deal with this in the morning)

 

-BEEP-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was unexpected. and i was the one that wrote it. Anyway ill write chapter 3 tomorrow....Maybe....I am a college student....I'll see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to carry on

"Come on brother!", papyrus yelled from the living room up to his lazybones of a brother of his. He waited but still didn't receive a response so he decided to go up there and knock. "SANS. I know you're in there. There is no use in denying it". There was still no response so he decided to slowly turn the nob and open the door. It was horrifying. Papyrus couldn't remember the last time he ever saw his brothers room....CLEAN. (something...... Something is wrong). He scans the room and notices that sans was by the closet mumbling stuff to himself. "S-sans?", papyrus slowly approached his brother and stopped just behind him. He looked at where sans was looking and noticed that he was folding some clothes. "Sans are you feeling ok?", papyrus reached out and touched his brother lightly on the shoulder, but quickly catches him as sans fell where he stood. "SANS!!", he gently shook the small skeleton that was now resting in his arms. He took off one of his gloves and pressed his bony fingers to sans forehead."you're cold....and I mean more than normal". Papyrus lifts his brother up and places him on his bed and surrounds him with blankets. "Please wake up brother. What's going on?", tears start to roll down his face as he stares at his seemingly lifeless body. "Please move brother...."

 

-BEEP-

 

sans groans as he slowly starts to stretch his limbs, popping various bones in the process. "What's goi-", he was cut off by a sudden heavy weight that came crashing down on him. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!", papyrus said through broken cries as he held his brother tightly to him. "YOU WEREN'T MOVING AND YOU WEREN'T RESPONDING WHEN I CALLED YOU AND YOUR ROOM IS CLAN AND....WHATS GOING ON SANS?!". Sans looked confused at his brother for a second before scanning the room and noticing that it was abnormally clean for him. "I'm sorry for scarring you pap..." , he returns the hug and looks over his room again noticing that his bags were already packed for the trip to Hotland. "Hey bro, look I'm fine see", sans pushes his brother back enough and taps his chest. "But sans...", he was cut off as sans started to push up off the bed so that he could get a clean shirt. "NO! You're staying in bed today", papyrus proceeds to attempt tackling him back on the bed. A futile effort since sans just teleported away from him and reappeared by the door. "Um on second thought......I think I'm going to go downstairs and wait for you down there.....okay?, sans grabs his suite cases and slowly started to close his door. Papyrus had started to tear up again and grabbed sans blankets while burying his face into it. "........why do you avoid me sans?.....", papyrus mumbled, only barely loud enough to be heard. Sans ignored his brothers comment with a heavy heart and shut the door behind him.(He can't know why.....He must never find out why.... I'm so sorry.....papyrus). He walked downstairs and waited on the couch for his dear brother.

-BEEP-

**Is.......**

**Can't.....fix?.....**

**.....ALIVE......**

**-** BEEP-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i.....i don't even know....I think this is going very down hill.....well at least the next chapter or two I plan to make it a little happy. Don't worry I'll rip y'alls heart out at the end. whenever that will be lol. Has anyone figured out whats going on yet? 
> 
> sorry this is so short. I'm getting pretty tired......Anyway take and be free young ones!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have the song carry on my wayward son stuck in my head. I dont know how that helped me think an idea for this chapter but it did. The funny thing is that the idea has nothing to do with the song Lol.......yea I'm just like...  
> (ㆆ_ㆆ)...... ╮(￣▽ ￣)╭

The ride to Snowdin was an uneventful one. Papyrus didn't want to take a "shortcut" to get there so sans agreed to take the ferry. Sans sat in silence. He was lost in thought , so lost in thought that he didn't notice papyrus was sitting opposite of him. Papyrus watched his brothers movements closely. He was still worried that sans would have a another episode similar to this morning. 

(Great. First I hear this annoying beeping and now I'm starting to hear voices. They sound familiar somehow but I'm sure I've never heard them before.). Sans sighed and looked over the side as Hotland came into view. "Hey pap. Pretty exciting huh?", he glanced over at papyrus who was just starring at him in silence. "Heh....well uhh..", sans looks off to the right  as sweat started to form on his forehead. "I know I'm pretty SANSational, but if you stare any harder. I'm going to have two extra holes in my head". Papyrus stared at him and slowly squinted his eyes. "SANS!!!", papyrus throws his head back and throw his hand in the air. "DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO MAKE PUNS AT THIS MOMENT!?". Sans sighed in relief, "well I figured THE GREAT PAPYRUS would want to have a PUN time since we came all the way out here". Papyrus  groaned and went to pick up his bags. He walked over to the side of the boat since they were closely approaching the drop off point.

-BEEP-

"ARE YOU COMING LAZYBONES?", papyrus glanced over at his brother who wasn't moving from where he was sitting. "Sans...?", papyrus was getting  worried and walked over to his brother. Once he was near him, he knelled down so that he could be eye level with him. "Hey bro...", sans looked at his brother and slowly smirked. "I appear to have ants in my pants". Papyrus looked at him confused before sans stood up and he could see that ants were literally crawling down his legs. "....brother.....why do you have ants in your pants?...", Sans laughed and shrugged at at his brother, admiring the obvious annoyed and slightly puzzled look his brother was giving him. "Honestly sans, we don't have time for this!", papyrus lifts his brother off the ground. "sorry papyrus, didn't mean to get you so rattl-", Sans was cut off as papyrus grabbed his shorts and pulled them off him in one full motion. "HOLY SHI! Papyrus!! you can't just strip me on a ship!", sans pulls his shirt down to cover his pelvis. His face turned a dark blue as he heard the gasps coming from the other passengers. Papyrus threw his brothers pants on the floor and opened his brothers suite case to find a clean pair of shorts. "WHY IS IT FILLED WITH KETCHUP AND SOCKS!?! YOU DON'T EVEN WEAR SOCKS!", papyrus slammed the suite case close and and started to to unwrap his scarf from his neck.

 

(Gawd this is so embarrassing. I can DIE right now). Sans lifted his hoodie onto his hid to attempt hiding his face as best as he could. He looked down when he felt something go around his waist. "I guess this will have to do until we reach the springs", papyrus had tied his red scarf around his brothers waist. "Bro stop..what??", sans blushed harder as he watched papyrus reach around and underneath him so that he could finish tying the scarf. "There. now your ready to go", He picked up sans and grabbed the bags and proceeded to exist the ship. "brother....please put me down.... this is embarrassing....plus it looks as if I'm wearing a big red diaper", sans covered his face to hid his growing blush from feeling eyes on him. "NONSENSE SANS! YOU NEEDED PANTS AND I HAVE PROVIDED YOU WITH SUCH. BESIDES, WE ARE HERE", papyrus puts his brother down so that he could see the hotel hot springs they were going to be staying at. "wow bro. this is pretty cool. I'm going to just go home right quick and just-", sans was shoved through the door and somehow managed to keep his footing. "Oh no dear brother. you are NOT leaving and NOT using any magic on this vacation. Now come on, we need to go sign in". Sans grumbled to himself, but followed his brother over to the front desk. 

-BEEP-

"WELCOME! How can I help you today sirs?", the front desk manager was smiling and trying to seem enthusiastic about her job. " AH YES. MY NAME IS PAPYRUS AND I HAVE A ROOM RESERVED FOR TODAY FOR TWO". The manager typed something into her computer, "Yes Mr. Papyrus. your room is down the hall and first door on the left". sans looked at the manager and suddenly a sharp pain shot across his chest. "Do...do I know you?...", sans gripped at his chest and waited for an answer. "I believe we don't sir", the lady smiled down at him. "Brother, why don't you head on over to the room first. I need to have a little chat", papyrus looked down at his brother and smiled. ".....ugh sure pap...i'll just go to the....", sans looked up at his brother, but his eyes widened by what he saw. Papyrus face had glitched in and out for a brief moment. Sans jumped back and starred closely at his brothers face. "sans? is something wrong??", worry started to settle onto his face. "No. I mean...I don't Know. I think I need to go lay down", sans grabbed his bag and hurried off to the room and shut the door behind him. (what was that!?). sans slid down the door and stared blankly into the darkness of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! getting somewhere. I think..... Sorry it took so long. I'm pretty busy but I at least want to post a chapter a day. Hope y'all like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that, loves. its been a long day. school started it it was just......blegh.

"what are they doing up there!?", papyrus yelled looking at the manger. " It's been 4 days! Can't they fix this? He doesn't belong here and I don't know how Long I can pretend that all this is normal. That this is  _REAL_ ".  The manager looked up and placed a sympathetic hand on papyrus shoulder, "It's okay papyrus. I'm sure they can fix him. You're already helping so much. This has to be tough on you too". Papyrus looked down and sighed deeply, "You don't understand. I would do anything for him. I love him so much. Give him everything he needs to feel alright.". Papyrus looked into her eyes, face glitching every couple of seconds. ''before, he was always trying his hardest to protect me. shield me from all the harm in the world. He was always there and now its my turn to be there for him!", papyrus looked down at his hands and saw them quickly turn see through. His eye burned a bright orange and returned his hand back to normal, "well......as much as I can be...". The manager went quite and focused really hard on listening. "I don't hear them anymore. It must be night time and they have wen't to bed", the manager looked up to the endless ceiling and then back down at the skeleton before her. "Nyehehe, so it's night time now huh? It's so hard to tell what time it is when time is all based on what sans thinks it is". Papyrus looked at his hands some more before anger settled on his face and he violently slammed his hands down on the desk."WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN TO HIM! HE WAS JUST TRYING TO PROTECT ME! HE JUST WANTED ME TO BE CAREFUL. I COULD BE UP THERE! WITH THEM!! HELPING!! BUT NO, I JUST HAD TO BELIEVE SHE WAS GOOD.....", Orange tears starting to fall from his eyes as he slowly turned his head to meet the grinning manger, "........I JUST HAD TO BELIEVE YOU WERE GOOD!!...". Papyrus had swung at the manager before him, striking her clear in her face, causing her to disperse into smoke. "Hey I didn't _mean_  for this to happen. If its of any consolation, I thought for sure he would have turned to dust from that wound I gave him.", The smoke started to come back together now reviling a pair of red eyes and roses cheeks with a smile so twisted up it sent a shiver down papyrus spine. "whatever Chara, remind me again why you're here?", Papyrus folds his arms and taps his foot impatiently waiting for an answer. "Hey! Do you honestly believe I would be here of my own free will? Of course I'm only here because Frisk wouldn't leave me alone about "my mistakes". Papyrus turned away and walked down the hall to their room. He had had enough of listening to Chara go on and on about her mistakes. He had more important things to worry about. He stopped in front of the door and used his magic to re-conceal his eye which now is burning a bit brighter. (come on pap. Keep it together. Remember, you're doing this for him), Papyrus slapped his cheek bones and put on a bright and cheery smile before turning the knob and going inside.

-BEEP-

(Okay that was weird. I must not have gotten enough sleep last night...), Sans leaned against the door and jumped violently as the door was suddenly swung open. "BROTHER LET'S G-....what are you doing?..", Papyrus looked down at his brother puzzled by why he could have possibly been on the floor. "Oh you know, looking for syrup", Sans winked up at his brother, trying to hid the growing sweat drops forming on his head. Papyrus rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed, propping open his suite case and taking out and laying aside a set of clothes. "what's wrong brother? was it too thick to swallow?", Sans grinned at hearing papyrus groan at his joke but could have sworn he heard a soft chuckle. "Oh come on lazy bones. we have a hot springs to go enjoy", Papyrus lifted off his upper battle armor and began to remove his shorts. Sans watched in silence as his brother had started to strip down right in front him. Completely unaware that his face had started to go a light shade of blue and his eyes started to watch papyrus hands as he unbuckled his shoulder straps on his full body black stocking suite. (He's so easy to read), Papyrus slowly started to ease the clothing off, listening to the tiny changes in sans breathing pattern. Once it was off he wrapped a towel over his pelvis and looked back at sans, hiding his smirk that had formed on his face from having turned sans into a blushing fool. (I've know for years what he wanted to do to me. What he wanted me to do to him. I'll admit though, he hides it pretty well.), "Hey sans are you okay? your face is turning blue". Papyrus walks over to his brother kneeling down in front of him purposely sowing off his ribs to him. "Um y-yeah bro. I'm fine", Sans shift his eyes away from papyrus, trying to act like he wasn't thinking about licking between those ribs and rubbing at his spine. Papyrus stared at his brother before getting up, "THEN COME ON SANS! WE HAVE A HOT SPRINGS TO ENJOYS AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SIMPLY CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!". Papyrus gathered something off the bed and walked out the door in the direction of the springs in the back of the hotel. Once papyrus left, sans collapsed on the bed, burring his face in the plush hotel pillow. (SHIT, SHIT,SHIT! I'M SO FUCKED!), Sans looked up from the pillow, his face flushed a royal blue and tongue hanging slightly from his mouth. He could feel the growing pressure in his pants increase as he thought about how good pap looked naked. His smooth and soft-looking bones, His broad clavicle and large rib cage, not to mention his pelvis bones looking so enticing. Sans starts to pant remembering the image in his head. (Fuck....I'm going to need to take care of this before I go anywhere). Sans rolled over and slowly lifted up his shirt while his eye started to glow a bright and beautiful blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I wont make it longer than 10 chapters. I don't want to give it a crappy ending and I hate writing really long chapters, but i don't know if ya'll would mind the multiple chapters taking forever to arrive. I'll let my readers help me decide what to do. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to have the next one written by Friday. Toddles darlings~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡(ू•ᴗ•ू )

-BEEP-

"Ah...pa..papy....rus", sans shivers a little from running his hand slowly down his spine. He wanted to finish quickly so he could go join his brother in the springs. "Hmmmmnnn...papyyyy". Sans could feel it. His pants started to feel tight and glow blue with want. He imagined how papyrus would hold him. How he would gently rub his fingers in between his ribs, purposely lingering on his left side of his ribs where he was more sensitive. "Oh gawd. So good!", sans began to feel around his chest, tracing his bones how he imagined pap would do. 

~How pap would lick right over the three ribs that glowed a faint blue, signalling where his soul was. Pap would gently nibble at these bones while he slide one hand down sans spine and stopping at his pelvis.~

"Ah..mnmmmnn", sans had begun to copy the moves papyrus was doing in his thoughts. He rubbed his spine slowly, trying do hard to mimic paps movements. "Oh that's s-so good...".

~Papyrus would hook his finger around the hem of sans shorts, exposing the thick, blue ectopenis from its enclosure. He would scoot up so he could make eye contact with sans as he grabbed his cock and vegan to pump it. Slowly dragging his finger over the top as pre-cum started to leak from it.~ 

Sans reached into his pants and rubbed at his throbbing member, pressing and rubbing at the top. Sans breathing became irregular as a speed up and imagined more lewd things his brother would do to him.

~Papyrus leaned in and kissed sans, eye glowing a faint orange as his tongue materialized. He licked at sans teeth, begging for entrance. Sans opened his mouth, giving papyrus permission to explore his mouth at his will. He continued his lewd kissing while now teasing the head of sans dripping penis.~ 

Sans started to pump faster, moving to be on his knees and moan into the pillow. "pap...I'm going to...", sans looked up from the pillow and stuck index finger in his mouth, trying to mimic papyrus. "mmmmnnn...". 

~Papyrus lifts up from the kiss and stares at sans. "hey sans...I....want you to do something for me", sans looks up at papyrus with his eyes half lidded. "sure bro-gaahh!", Papyrus shoved his thick, pulsating member deep into sans mouth which causes him to gag slightly.~

"Ah mnnmnnn....", Sans grazed over the top of his mouth on accident causing a sharp jolt to travel down is spine. "AHHH!! Pa...papy....russsssssssss....", sans bite into the pillow as blue cum spewed out from his member. He groaned as the last wave of his orgasm worked its way through his body. He slumped into the bed breathing heavily as his eye started to return to  normal. After a few seconds had passed he got up to look at his mess. "Oh boy. I'm going to have a hard time explaining this tot he staff...", Sans chuckled to himself before removing the stained sheets from the bed. "I guess i should go join pap in the spring now", sans stripped down and wrapped a towel around him. Taking one last look behind him he left the room and headed down the hall toward the spring.

-BEEP-

"uhhhh...was the bath to the right or the left", Sans looked down the hall to the left and right and noticed that they were both equally as dark. "Welp. I feel a breeze coming from the left so left it is. " He turned on his heels and walked down the hall that was poorly lit. He noticed that the farther he went down the hall the dimmer the lights got. "Hey Papyrus! are you there bro?", sans slowed down his walking as he reached the end of the hall where it was pitch black. Sans could feel the cold breeze coming from the darkness but all his instincts were telling him to run away. The scar on his chest began to burn really hot and he could feel the sweat starting to form on his forehead. "I...I need to go". Sans grabbed his chest and bolted away from the darkness that seemed to call out to him to go further in. "Papyrus! Papyrus!!!", Sans kept running until he hit something with a loud thud causing him to land on his bum. He looked up still scarred and confused at what was going on. 

"Sans? what's wrong?? you look awful", Papyrus looked down at his brother who was now relived to see a familiar face. "Sans, honestly, I cant take my eyes off of you for a second", Payrus reaches down and helps Sans back onto his feet. 

"Hey bro. This place seems a little weird...", Sans walked along side papyrus as he walked back to the springs. He looked back at where he had just ran from and saw the same dark abyss that stared back at him. "I don't know bro. I just think something is off here.

(Could he possibly...), "Sans your just imagining things. There is nothing wrong with this hotel, now can we please just enjoy the spring". Papyrus stopped and pointed to the door that led to the outdoor bath. 

"O-oh..yeah bro..lets..lets just go enjoy ourselves", Sans gripped his chest and took one last look back at the black hallway before following his brother inside. 

-BEEP-

 

-BEEP-

 

-BEEP-

 

**He's getting worse!...**

**I..I don't...**

**We have to sa......we got....**

**-** BEEP-

 

-BEEP-

-BEEP-

-BEEP!-

-BEEP!!-

     .

     .

     .

**ALPHYS!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my longer episodes. It took 6 chapters for someone to figure out the beeping. Not bad. Not bad at all. Now to work on progressing to the end of sans long tale.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long. But the long awaited continuation is here.

papyrus settled into the hot water of the bath and sans followed in soon after. (what the hell is up with this place?...), Sans looked back at the door that leads back out to the hallway. He stared for a while. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about this whole situation. He started to think about front desk manager. (I know I know her from somewhere...but....where??).

"Sans are you even listening?", Sans quickly turned his attention from the door and settled his gaze upon his brother.

-BEEP- 

"Uhh Yeah bro, but could you repeat that?', Sans was slightly shocked that he didn't notice his beloved brother was talking to him. He was always sure to pay extra attention to Papyrus when he would Start to talk. Not because he cared much for what the little goof ball was saying, but he did have to make sure that he was "cussing" and planning to do anything dangerous. He also admits that he loves the way the words just sound so amazing when he speaks. The way his deep voice sends shivers down his spine and make him want to drink in every word.

"seriously sans, your'e worse than alphys when it comes to listen-", Papyrus began to lecture sans on why it is important to listen to people. Sans, however, had once again begun to tone him out.

(Alphys......That's what I heard before.....), sans looked up slowly and stared at him puzzled. "Papyrus.... Who's Alphys?...." 

Papyrus stopped mid sentence and stared at his brother who was now moving through the water to sit in front of him. "w-what do you mean, sans? I..I didn't say 'Alphys'", Papyrus sounded a little panicked at sans sudden question. (shit, shit, SHIT! I messed up. I messed up big), Papyrus started to think of a way that he could change the topic.

Sans wasn't buying what his brother was selling. " Come on bro. Do I look like a bone head to you? I know you said Alphys like you know this person. Who is she??", sans had leaned over to look papyrus in his eyes. 

(I need a diversion and quick. He can't know about whats going on....about alphys and undyne...everything), Papyrus glanced to his sides, trying to find something to distract him with. ( The one time i need something to distract him with, there is nothing in sight). Papyrus reached under and grabbed sans chin, bringing his face closer to his. "why dear brother...I swear it was just a slip of tongue. I didn't mean to say that. don't you believe me?", Papyrus rubbed his index finger under his chin, earning a faint blue blush from the smaller skeleton. " now brother...", papyrus caressed the side of his face gently while he let his other grip sans side.

(OMG! what is he doing!?), Sans trembled softly as he felt papyrus touch his pelvis. "Pa-papyrus?????".

"why don't you enjoy the bath and don't think about anything", He turned sans around and sat him in his lap. Sans trembled a little while he settled into his new position. Papyrus hummed to himself as he watched the blue spread across his brothers face. (Neyhehe I'm so smooth. I think I want to tease him a little). Papyrus brought his hand up and slowly rubbed down his spine. Being careful to rub in between each rib as he made his way down. 

"papyrus, what are you doing"', sans practically whispered as he tried so hard to stifle his moans. He couldn't believe what was going on. He could feel his face starting to burn hot and he could see the neon blue reflection of his soul on the surface of the water. He felt papyrus run his hand through his ribs and the other started to trail up his spine.

-BEEP- 

(He is too easy. I hope this will be enough to distract him). Papyrus rubbed at his spine at a gentle pace making the small skeleton moan and his soul glow bright. (Neyhe I guess this will be good enough. ), "hey sans let's go back. We don't want to accidentally pass out now do we?". Papyrus looked down at his brother who was now panting and looking dazed through the thick steam of the air. A blue light shinning brightly in the water. Papyrus walked over to pick up his towel and wrapped it around him. (I need to keep him busy.....at least long enough for them to fix this) "hey sans I'm going to head back first, but feel free to come join me later", Papyrus winked at his brother before exiting

(what....just happened....), Sans watched his brother leave the bath. He sat there puzzled, while trying to figure the events that had just unfolded before him moments ago. "I.....WHAT!?...".

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for more I see.....my dirty fellow sinners. I noticed my style keeps changing. I'm sorry about that. I promise that I will stabilize soon

Sans looked down at himself. His face tainted a bright blue, soul pounding hard against his chest, longing for more stimulation. He observed his reaction on the surface of the water. His pupils vanishing and overwhelmed with embarrassment.

"Whaaa???", Sans touched his face and traveled his free hand down his spine, mimicking the movements papyrus had done to him. (Oh my gosh....He.....HE TOUCHED ME!) Sans shook with  happiness and confusion.

"why would he do that...?", sans pondered to himself, "could it be possible that......no...no he couldn't possible know.", Sans looked through the thick steam toward the door and blushed a little harder.

"Welp...no point in staying here. I'll be a hard  _boned_ sans if i do", Sans slapped his face and cringed at his own awful joke. He made his way to the edge of the bath and grabbed his towel, loosely tying it around himself before stepping out. (I wonder what papyrus is doing..), Sans cheeked flushed blue again, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest as an image of earlier events started to replay itself in his head. He shook his head and quickly made his way for the door.

-BEEP-

(UGH!! this stupid beeping is getting rather ignoring. I wish it would just STOP!)

**.....AS.....JU.......IT HAS.....**

**!!....ki....PLEASE JUS....**

**....I know.....alphys.....**

Sans paused in his tracks. (.......Alphys.......). Sans pupils vanished as he tried to focus on the soft voices that seem to be echoing around him. He decided to walk in the direction of which the voices were coming from. He need answers and as much as he loved and trusted his beloved pap, he knew that he was hiding something from him. He continued to walk only vaguely aware of his surroundings. He kept it up until he reached the front of the lobby, walking past the front desk and reaching the entrance.  **  
**

"its out there....", Sans whispered to himself as he opened the front door. He stopped, couldn't move an inch. He was so shocked by what he saw. Out before him, stretching completely over the horizon , was.....nothing. There was nothing there, not the sight of passerby's on the street nor the sound of MTT being played on some TV near by. Sans looked around from the door, but everywhere he looked he saw nothing but the cold darkness that seemed to have swallowed the hotel. (what's....what's going on?.....), Sans gripped his chest tightly, taking  a few steps back, eyes fixated on the dark abyss in-front of him.

-BEEP-

"Hey" Sans spun around and saw the manager lazily slumped in her chair, flipping through some pages of last months issue of  _Gossip Ghost_. Sans let out a deep sigh, not realizing that he had been holding his breath. He took one last look at the door before walking over to the front desk, leaning on it in the most casual way he could muster. 

"H-Hey there rosy cheeks, what shaking?" Sans tried to calm himself down. He didn't know what what was going on, but he wasn't one to show people that he was  _rattled._ "haha nice one sans", The manager never looked up from the magazine, "Your jokes are STILL soooooo funny". The sarcasm in her voice was thicker than papyrus' spaghetti sauce. 

"........What did you say?....", Sans stood up straight and peered his eyes over at the manager.

"Oh sorry you must not have heard me", The manager leaned over the desk and made eye contact with the short skeleton in front of him, "Well i'm not surprised that you didn't hear me sans. I did always find you to be a bit of a  _bone_ head". The manager starts to laugh menacingly at the skeleton.

"you know me??", Sans stepped back a little as he felt his scar start to burn heart as he looked upon the manager.

"Oh what's wrong sansy?? Don't you remember little ol' me?", the manager grinned evilly at him as her walked off from behind their desk, standing mere inches away from sans. 

"Who???... But earlier you said.....", sweat has started to form on top of his skull

"Of course I said that! tsk. Why would I bother risk getting yelled at by frisk when I got home. Not to mention your brother told me to mention anything or it'll be my head", the manager looked wearily  at the hall leading to sans and papyrus room.

"My brother? what does he have to do with anything!?" Sans winced in pain while his head started to hurt. It felt like his head was being squeezed like a nut in a nutcracker.

The manager looked at sans blankly before her face twisted up in an evil grin. "you have no idea what's going on, do you!? Oh this is rich! The smart alec sans completely unaware of his current situation and his precious brother is keep important secrets from him"

(what is she talking about? this is so weird... what is fucking going on!!???), Sans looked at the person in front of him "Who the fuck are you?". Sans kneeled down and looked up at them. He was starting to feel weak for some reason. He was trying so hard to stay conscious, but was finding it to be very taxing.

"My my my sansy", the manager kneeled down and looked sans in the eye, placing her hand over the scar that was burning and glowing a faint red. "It's me"

"....", Sans blacked out but he could very faintly hear the last thing the manager said

"CHARA"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops...it appears that my finger have slipped all over the keyboard....again


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was on a hiatus. sorry about that.

(Chara?? That name..... it sounds so familiar. Where have I heard that name before?.........WAIT........)

Regaining his senses, he tried to focus his eyes on something, anything in his surroundings. From what he could tell he was no longer in the lobby of the hotel. He looked around and saw that there were two beds and the TV was on. He also took note of some suitcases and some clothes sprawled out all over the place. He must be back in his hotel room. 

(Chara.....She was the one that.....Oh my god...)

Sans was broken from his thoughts by a soft snore in his ear. alarmed, he looked in the direction of the noses and saw that papyrus was in front of him. To be more specific Sans was straddling his lap and facing the sleeping skeleton. He felt his cheek get warm as he could feel the others breath on him. He tried to wiggle free, but that was a lost cause. Papyrus's strong hands held him in his place. Defeated, Sans decides to gently wake his sleeping brother.

"pap....pap wake up"

Sans gently shook Pap until he opened his eyes half lidded and glazed with sleep. He looked all around the room before settling his gaze on his brother.

"hey sans. how are you feeling?"

"Uh.... I'm...fine pap. Um any particular reason I'm in your lap? I mean the last thing I remember was being in the lobby talking to the manager then everything went black"

Papyrus nuzzled his face to the top of Sans head. This caused Sans to stiffen a bit at the sudden affection, but he wasn't particularly against it. He pulled back and looked his brother in his eyes while trying to hide his blush that was spreading across his face.

"No reason Sans. I just wanted to hold you. I was pretty worried about you. I come out of the room and see you laying on the floor with the manager standing next to you"

"Yeah about that"

Sans grabs papyrus shoulders and looked at him intensely

"Do you know the manager?"

"WHY OF COURSE I DO SANS. SHE WAS THE ONE WHO  CHECKED US IN EARL-"

Sans shook his head.

"No pap. Do you KNOW the manager?"

"NEYHEH...."

(he's doing the thing...)

"WELL I DON'T....I'M MEAN I DO...WELL IT'S..."

(He's about to start fidgeting with his hands...)

Papyrus rubbed his hand together. 

(Now he's going to cut his eyes to the right)

Pap looked over to the right.

(.......he's lying to me...)

Sans sighed and sat back off papyrus.

"WAIT SANS! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK. YES I DO KNOW HER BECAUSE WE WERE UM....PUZZLE BUDDIES!"

Papyrus looked at Sans with a half smile that tried to look convincing. Sans could only stare blankly at his brother. Pupils starting to disappear.

"WELL I NEED TO UM...GO TAKE CARE OF SOME BUSINESS..." 

Papyrus slid Sans down off of him. He glanced down at Sans and rubbed his hands together before making his way to the door.

"Papyrus....What are you not telling me?....."

Papyrus paused in his tracks, hand still on the door knob.

"I know about Chara. I remember all about her. I remember all the horrible things she did..."

Sans gripped his chest and ran his fingers over his old scar.

"and.....I remember what she did to you...Please bro...what's going on?..."

Papyrus sniffles and turns to face Sans, face wet from his orange tears falling from his face. He falls to his knees, tears flowing ore heavly than before. Sans just looked upon the scene unfolding infront of him like he was watching on of mettatons really bad soap operas. 

"OH SANS......I'M.....SO SORRY....."

- **BEEP-**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going back on hiatus lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well I'm still running on hamster power so this one is for you @LoneCreator! for making me laugh earlier

Sans felt his scar start to burn as he watched his brother. His pupils were gone and he had no idea what was going on. Why was he crying? what was he apologizing for? He didn't do anything wrong. Sans gripped the side of his skull as he tried to wrap he mind around what was going on.

(Oh my god...What was going on? Wasn't this supposed to be a relaxing trip with Pap? why is everything so...wrong? Why is Chara here?....Unless....OH...OH NO....AM I...DEAD...?)

"........Pap......" 

Sans slowly looked up in his brothers direction. Light baby blue tears starting to pool in his sockets. Papyrus wiped his face as best as he could, trying to look into his brothers now soulless eyes. His felt a weight in his heart as he saw that Sans was on the verge of tears. He didn't want to see his brother like that.

"Am....Am I dead?..."

Silence passed between them as Papyrus tried to register what his brother had just asked them. A small sniffling noise broke Papyrus out of his trance. He quickly got up and went over to Sans, engulfing him in a hug.

"HEAVENS NO SANS!!"

Sans pupils returned as he felt his tears fall from his face. He reached up and hug his bro back.

"T-then...What was going on? Why is Chara here? Why do I here voices? and whats with that annoying beeping?

"WELL..."

Papyrus pushed off his brother and looked him in his eyes. He caressed Sans cheek and used his thumb to swipe away one of his tears.

"Technically...your not dead Sans. You were in a really bad accident a few days ago. It was bad, but not enough to kill you immediately even with your 1 Hp. Right now your actually sitting in Alphys lab. THEY ARE TRYING SO HARD SANS! I....I just wanted to buy them a little more time Sans, But Chara just had to go and open her big mouth and ruined everything!"

Sans grabbed his brothers hands and brought them in front of them.

"What do you mean buy them a little more time?......Papyrus.....Where are we?"

Sans began to tremble. He was honestly nervous to hear the answer. He didn't want to know, but he knew he needed to hear the answer. 

"We are currently in a type of purgatory bubble. Your actual body, however, is in  Coma. That beeping noise you hear is actually the machine you are hooked up to to help keep you alive.  And well..."

Papyrus looked down and slightly away from Sans gaze. 

"I'm your guide Sans. I was so devastated when i was told you were here. I didn't want to believe it but when i checked the book Your name was there , clear as day. I came here to lead you to the afterlife  of either heaven where i am or hell once your time had finally ran out or before, but I couldn't. I don't want you to come with me Sans! I want you to go back! You should be up there with everyone having fun and making stupid puns,  not down here waiting out the end of your days! So I may have pulled some strings in the world of the living so that Alphys would find your body."

Sans was quite. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His brother is his guide? He dead but also not dead?. Papyrus looked at his brother nervously.

"I know this is a lot to take in Sans..."

"....yeah....."

 "Do you want o be alone so you can take time to digest the situation?"

"..Heh..Yeah Pap....I just need a few minutes please" 

"sure Sans. Ill just um go take a shower i guess."

Papyrus slid off the bed and wiped his face some more as he walked over to the bathroom. He stopped to grab a few articles of clothing before going into the bathroom and locking the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. We are starting to reach the end of our destination. What direction will we take on our final course together. It is a mystery, even to me. With out further ado, please enjoy.

Papyrus turned on the shower and striped free of his towel before getting in. He didn't care much for cleaning himself at the moment. He was too lost in thought.

"Sans..."

Papyrus wiped his eyes some more as he felt tears start to fall from his face. His soul was glowing dim with heart ache as he thought about how his brother could be handling this new information. He felt terrible. He didn't want Sans to figure out what was going on. He had faith that Alphys and Undyne would have been able to save him before they reached this point. 

"I..I'm so sorry Sans..."

He gave up on trying to wipe the tears away anymore. He let them fall from his face as he tried to hold back his sobs. He didn't mean for any of this to happen. He told himself that his plan would have worked if Chara hadn't said anything....He knew that was a lie...

(I know it's not all Chara's fault. It was mostly her fault, yes, but not all of it. I had a feeling he would have figured things out eventually. I just.....I didn't think it would be this soon....I-)

He was cut off as a sharp wave of energy had hit him. 

"No....Please no..."

He trembled at what he had just received. It was Sans's judgment. He feared this would happen.

(He's good!! He's my brother so I know he's good!! Why does he have to go there!?)

He waited for another answer, but nothing came. He shook as he felt his anger rose. It wasn't fair.

(Sans only did the things he did to protect everyone. Certainly that had to count for something!)

He turned off the water and put on his clothes before leaving the bathroom.

"SANS"

* * *

Sans stared at the floor as he heard the shower cut on. He was still trying to wrap his brain around what he was just told.

"I can't believe it..."

He put his face in his hands and groaned as he laid back on the bed.

(What the hell happened to me)

He tried to remember, but soon gave up as his head started to hurt.

(I wonder were I'll go. HeHe...wouldn't it be nice if I got to go with Pap.)

Sans grinned to himself at the thought, but soon his grin faded away.

(Yeah right. I'm to dirty to go where he is. I've done so many nasty things. Not even mentioning my love for him...)

Sans pupils disappeared as he thought about how much he loved his brother. He wondered when his love for him had changed into something more than just brotherly. He had wished so bad that he could stifle his impure thoughts of his brother. However, it seemed that the more he tried to act brotherly towards papyrus , the more he found himself falling deeper for him.

"SANS"

Sans snapped from his thoughts as he heard pap call for him. He sat up as papyrus exited the bathroom and walked over to him.

"Yeah, bro?"

Papyrus sat next to sans and looked him in his eyes.

"I've...I've just received word of where you will go."

Sans eyes went wide as he took Paps hand.

"Do I get to go with you..."

Papyrus looked to the right and rubbed his hands together. Sans pupils disappeared once again as his grin grew wider. He laid back on the bed again and chuckled to himself. It started out softly then went to loud cackling. 

"I knew it..."

Sans threw his arm over his eyes as the tears started to stream down his face. It was quite, but Papyrus could hear the soft sobbing coming from his brother.

"Sans we don't have to go now...we can wait...maybe they'll be able to save you."

"Yeah, but whats the point papyrus, either way I'm gong to hell. Even if they will be able to save me, You won't be there"

Sans chocked back a sob as he felt his brothers eyes fall on him.

"......is....is there one last thing you want? It can be anything Sans, I'll get it for you"

( there's only one thing I want, but I cant possible ask for that)

"There is one thing I want, but..."

Sans trailed off and papyrus can't help but feel his expression soften as he could guess what it was

"Anything Sans. Don't be scared to ask"

 Sans gulped as he opened his mouth and spoke in an almost undetectable whisper

"Can...I have a um...kiss?..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can follow my blog here if y'all want. I draw though i'm not that good and i sometimes post stories there. I also accept writing promtes there as well. Anyway we move on lol  
> shymitzi.tumblr.com

Papyrus looked down at his brother who was trying to hide his embarrassment and smiled gently. 

(Oh Sans)

Papyrus laid down next to him and looked at sans before dragging him closer and rubbed the back of his skull. 

"Sans, that is nothing to be embarrassed about"

Papyrus placed a soft kiss to the top of his head and hummed to himself. Sans couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the gesture. It was what he asked for after all and it wasn't like he was specific as to where he wanted to be kissed.

(What was I expecting. He's so innocent haha....I'm so gross...)

He wiped his eyes while smiling up at papyrus.

"Thanks Pap-MMEFRFFF!"

Sans eyes went wide as he felt the soft pressure of teeth against his. He tried to focus his eyes on what he was seeing, but the feeling of was to great as he felt his eyes close. He was in complete bliss and also utter shock. When Papyrus finally pulled away, Sans face was colored a bright azure as he watched a sly smirk plaster itself on paps face.

"You...Pap....wha....I mean.."

Sans struggled for words as he tried to comprehend what just happened. Papyrus just laughed at his distressed brother before sliding his hand under his chin and dragging Sans face closer to his own. Sans just stared at him as he felt his breath on him. His mouth parted slightly as if to say something else.

"Of course I knew what you meant. I'm not as innocent as you thought Sans. Besides, I knew you always wanted this....and more..."

Before Sans had the chance to say something back to that last comment, Papyrus had closed the distance between them. Sans didn't freak out as bad as he did the first time. He even allowed himself to relax into it this time. Wow he loved the way his brother sent shivers down his spine, but he was a bit concerned about what he had said. Was he that obvious, He swore he had been so careful about keeping it hidden from him. He hated it, but he put his hands on Papyrus's shoulders and pulled away from him.

"What...What do you mean? You knew? Since when?"

Sans looked at him, waiting for a response. Papyrus smiled and closed his eyes.

"I've known for a while now brother. How many years have I lived with you Sans. How many resets do you think I've lived through with you."

"You remember...!"

Papyrus puts his finger up to Sans mouth to silence him.

"Of course I remember them. Well, not at first. It wasn't until the 18th reset I started to remember little details from before. I forgot hen exactly, but I noticed little changes in you as well. Aside from the fact that you always looked so tired and fed up with everything. I noticed that after a reset where I die, You start to act differently. You actually help out a lout around the house. I thought it was cause you had missed me and not want me to catch on that something was wrong, but I soon realized it was something more."

 Sans eyes went wide again in shock. He cursed himself for being so obvious about his feelings.

"I didn't particularly hate them however" 

Papyrus one of Sans hands off his shoulder and brought it up to his mouth.

"I guess you could say..."

Papyrus's eye flashed a bright orange as he parted his mouth slightly.

"I enjoyed your passionate and intense stares."

He licked between Sans middle and index finger while smirking at him. Sans just shuddered as he watched his usually naive and innocent little brother become more and more mischievous. Sans watched as he kissed up his hand and down his arm. He struggled to keep his breath even at the event unfolding in front of him.

"Papy...rus..."

Papyrus had kissed his way up his arm. Briefly stopping at his clavicle. He knew that sans particularly liked to have this bit on. He licked across it, earning a light moan from Sans. He then placed a small kiss on it before nibbling on the sensitive bone. Sans could barely contain himself. The powerful waves of pleasure that papyrus was giving him was too much. He bit down on his knuckle in attempt to suppress his moans.

"HEY, HEY. WE WILL NOT BE HAVING ANY OF THAT SANS"

Papyrus removed Sans hand and squeezed his cheeks, bringing him closer to his face. Sans became half lidded from feeling papyrus intense magic course through his fingers onto his face.

"just enjoy the ride dear brother"

Papyrus kissed his brother this time, licking his formed orange ecto-tongue across his teeth in silent asking of permission. Sans was overcome with pleasure and opened his mouth, allowing Papyrus free range of his mouth. Papyrus wasted no time with rushing in ravaging him. He was meet with Sans newly formed blue ecto-tongue which seemed to want to be in control. A fruitless endeavor as papyrus seemed to know where all his sweet spots were and remained the dominate one. Papyrus soon moved away to admire his handy work. Sans was panting quietly and his pupils had turned into hearts.

"Heh, you're so cute brother"

Pap sat up and re-positioned sans so that he was sitting in his lap.

"So....very...cute"

Sans yelped as he felt pap lick up his neck before peppering it with kisses. Sans scrambled to figure out were to put his hands. A part of him was telling him that he should not be doing this, but another part was saying to fuck it since he was going to die anyway. Papyrus felt the little change in Sans soul so he reached for his hands and placed them behind his neck.

"Its okay"

Sans closed his eyes tight so he could focus on feeling all the pleasure he could. 

(this feels so good...but....) 

He could feel papyrus rub his fingers though his ribs while the other is gently tracing circles into his soul, which was now glowing brightly. Papyrus hummed gently to himself.

"Ahhh..."

Sans reached under Papyrus's shirt and begun to rub at his ribs in the same motion. Papyrus let out a small moan and trailed his hand down from his ribs, slowly sliding down his spine, and resting his hands right above Sans crotch. 

"Can you focus right here for me"

Papyrus kissed the side of Sans skull and palmed the now swirling magic encouragingly. Sans closed his eyes and tried to calm his soul so that he could focus. He shivered when he felt Pap palm his newly found member through his towel.

"Are you ready?"

Sans nodded his head and papyrus slowly put his under and ran his finger up the slick member, palming over the the top that was dripping pre-cum. Sans bit into Papyrus's collar bone to try to muffle his moans. But something felt off with him.

"Wait...wait pap."

Sans struggled to get free from papyrus.

"Where are you going Sans? we are just getting to the good part"

"I know, but...''

Sans blushed and wiggled free and made his way to the bathroom door.

"I um....I need to use this...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter got long so I broke it up................Next chapter is smut.......look forward to that lol  
> I don't know what happened in this chapter, it took like a week because I was having writer block. I have no idea what happened with this..... I will do better in the next chapter


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am at the point in this story where I can wrap up this story and put a bow on it. I can't believe I'm at the end of the story already. Just one more chapter to go. I know I started this story back in December, but it feels like it had only been a few weeks ago. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. I'll try to write good skele smut for you guys and a nice sappy ending.
> 
>  
> 
> (I will probably fail, but I will still try lol)

"Ughhhhhhhhh!!!! why did I just bail like that for!?"

Sans groaned to himself as he looked himself over in the mirror. 

"Why did I have to get so nervous for. Pap was taking the lead so it was obvious that he wanted it to, but...

Sans minded wondered for a bit before he went to turn the shower on. He turned to open the door to tell pap.

"Papyrus! I'm going to use the shower real quick. I....um....I smell like the perfume in the hot tube..."

He closed the door before Papyrus could say anything.  He looked in the mirror once again and brought his arm up to his nose. He noticed that he did have afaint smell to him so it's not like he completely lied to pap. He sighed to himself again before slipping quietly into the shower.

* * *

"Papyrus! I'm going to use the shower real quick.I....um....I smell like the perfume in the hot tube...."

"Wai-!"

The door to the shower closed and papyrus waited to see if it was going. When it didn't, he crossed his legs and poured to himself. 

"Saaannnsssss. Why did you leave???"

(Maybe I read the situation wrong...)

Papyrus's eyebrows furred with frustration. 

(NO! I couldn't have! I the great papyrus knows-)

Papyrus shivers when he was hit again with a sharp wave of energy. Sans time was now approaching its end. Papyrus huffed in frustration again, this time his magic coursing through his body to reveal a dim outline of a halo above his head. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he pushed off the bed and made his way to the bathroom door. He knocked quietly and waited for a response. He could hear the loud roaring of the shower so he figured sans hadn't heard him. 

(Sans I just want to be with you as much as possible right now.....why is it so hard. I just want to make you happy one last time)

Papyrus sighed and weakly gave the handle a giggle, expecting it to be locked. To his surprise it wasn't. 

(Nyhehe....he must have forgot to lock this. Sans...so careless) 

Papyrus chuckled softly before slipping undetected into the bathroom. He could hear sans from behind the curtain. He could tell that his breathing was a little...ragged.

(Oh no. Is he okay? Is his time being so close to the end starting to affect him!?)

Papyrus quietly peeked on sans from the side of the curtain and his eyes went wide in shock. His brothers voice was definitely ragged, but not because of his time. Sans was leaning over the shower, slowly stroking his member in time to the beat of his soul. His fingers were prodding in and out of his ecto booty. He was panting ever so slightly as he tried to bite back his moans tho he did moan out papyrus name a few times. He hadn't seem to notice that papyrus was even there. Papyrus smirked at the display and snuck in behind Sans, being extra careful to not alert Sans to the fact he was there just yet.

* * *

 

"Papyrus probably thinks I don't want to do it with him. I mean I do! Oh stars I want to so bad! But he's my baby bro. Yeah what he did earlier told me that he knows about foreplay, but its different when we start the real thing..."

Sans groaned to himself as the water tailed down his bones. Sans blushed to himself as he remembered how sans kissed arm and licked his fingers.

"He doesn't know..ah...that to have sex, he would have to put his dick..."

He trailed off as he gently slid a hand up his spine and his other over his rib cage. He bit back a moan that was threatening to escape. 

"...he's going to....to have to..."

He rubbed some more at his ribs before dipping his hand under and grabbing his sensitive soul.

"MMFMM!!"

Sans quickly covered his mouth as he felt pleasure ripple through his body. He remembered how papyrus was rubbing circles into his soul so he tried to mimic the movements. He started to moan softly as it started to feel even better. 

"Pa...papyrus..."

Sans eyes had glazed over with lust as he let his free hand travel down to the base of his penis. He slowly rubbed he's way up to the tip, feeling how slick it was despite the water. He blushed a deep blue as he imagined Pap touching him right now. He thumbed the tip a bit more before sliding his hand back down and up again. He keep up the motion as he brought his other hand up to his mouth and licked his fingers. 

(Heh...pap is so big and he wants....)

Sans brought his hands over his butt and rubbed at his opening. His pupils turned to heart shapes as he imaging pap bearing himself deep in him. He quickened his pace as he felt himself succumbing to pleasure. 

"Mmm...pappy........!!!"

Sans jumped as he felt a hand wrap around his, stalling his motion. 

"How rude sans"

Sans pupils disappeared and his face grew a deeper shade of blue. Papyrus watched as Sans froze and he pushed his hand out of the way so that he could get a better hold. 

"Saaaaaaannnnnnssssss~" 

Papyrus pumped his cock while nibbling his neck. Sans tried so hard to hold back from moaning again.

"Ahh!"

Sans bit down on his knuckle again. He was trembling against pap as he felt him brush slowly over the tip.

"Not this again"

Papyrus turned Sans around and pinned his hands above his head. Sans looked dazed as Pap brought his face closer to his. 

"Pa..ahhh..papyrus"

Papyrus kissed Sans and began to rub himself against him. Sans let out a breathy moan as he felt paps heat against him. His legs gave out and papyrus released him so he could slide on to the floor. 

"Nyhehe. Don't tell me you had enough sans. We're just getting started."

Papyrus licked the pre-cum off his fingers and smirks down at Sans. 

(When in the hell did he learn to be like this!?)

Sans watched as papyrus licked his fingers. He watched as the water trailed down his bones causing thin to glisten. Water traveling over this bones so elegantly, sans couldn't help but follow a droplet as it mad its way down his body. It went lower and lower, dripping off the head of Paps thick and long orange dick. Sans soul began to burn brighter as he stared. Papyrus noticed Sans was staring and smiled even brighter while his cheek tinted orange. 

"NYHEHE SANS. I SEE THAT YOU ARE AMAZED BY MY AMAZING MAGICAL SKILLS. I TOO WAS ONCE SHOCKED BY ITS APPEARANCE, BUT FEAR NOT CAU-.....S-SANS!?"

Papyrus jumped a little when he felt a hand grab hold of him and stroke the tip gently. He looked down to see that Sans was still mesmerized and had started to bring his face closer, letting his tongue roll out in the process. 

"W-wait Sans!"

 Sans licked the tip and shivered as he tried to memorize the taste. He felt Papyrus shiver and let out a breathy moan. He licked the tip again as he slid his hand down and back up again. He licked down the shaft and brought his attention back up to the tip, drawing little circles with his tongue.

"mmm. Sans that feels....amazing"

Sans blushed at the complement and took him into his mouth. He loved the way the way that he throbbed against his tongue. He went half way down before pulling back up and sucking on just the head a bit before repeating the motion. 

"S-sans..."

Papyrus bucked his hips suddenly, catching Sans off guard as he went down. This caused him to accidentally take him in deeper than he intended. Sans gagged slightly and looked up at Papyrus to see if he was okay. Papyrus eyes were closed tight, his face tinted a deep orange, his souls glowing brightly in his chest. 

"ooorl oo outiofoll"

"Sans don't...hah..don't talk with your mouth full."

Papyrus grabbed the back of Sans head and pushed him further down. Sans eyes rolled up as he felt him throb at the back of his throat. He rolled his tongue over the shaft again earning him a moaning grunt from Pap. Papyrus was close to coming, so he pulled out back slowly and licked over the slit. 

"Sans I'm going to...toooo....."

"I know pap"

Sans opened his mouth and pumped papyrus with his hand, bringing him closer over the edge. Papyrus bucked his hips more before stalling. Thick orange ropes of cum soon decorated Sans face and papyrus was breathing heavily and picked Sans up so that he was standing. Sans grinned and licked up the cum that was dripping off his mouth. 

"Sansssss"

Papyrus growled and picked up Sans so that he lined up with his entrance. Sans eyes went  wide as he pieced together what Papyrus was going to do next.

"Wait!! Pap please you need to Stretch me first!!. Pap Please!!"

Papyrus didn't listen and slammed Sans down on him. Sans gasped and spasmed as he felt papyrus heat course through him. Sans leaned against papyrus as he lost all strength in his body. 

"I'm sorry sans. I can't stop. You just feel so good"

"Ahh yeeaa broo"

Sans could barely talk. He could only focus on papyrus slamming into him. Papyrus kissed at his neck before stilling his motions so that he could turn off the water. Sans wrapped his arms tightly around papyrus as he felt him start to walk.

"Pa-papyrus!"

"Hold on a second."

Papyrus closed the bathroom door and walked them both over to the bed. He gently put Sans onto his back and caressed his face. Sans blushed and laughed while he tried to get readjusted to their new position. 

"You know you could have pulled out for that"

"...Yeah...I know"

Papyrus bent over and gave Sans a kiss on the cheek before thrusting more slowly. Sans moaned and smiled up at Pap. 

"Sans..."

Papyrus strained to go slow. He really want nothing more than to go faster, but he need to make up for his blunder from earlier. He reached under and grabbed Sans soul. He gently thumbed over it before pressing into it with a bit more force. Sans clutched tightly to the bed sheet as he was hit with immense amounts of pleasure. 

"Sans i'm pretty close..."

"Y-eaa...m-me too"

Papyrus continued to thumb over the soul some more as he felt his own pressure begin to bubble up. Sans moaned louder as he felt himself reach his peak.

"Sans...?"

"Yea pappy"

"...........I love you...........'

Papyrus whispered into Sans ear, causing him to tip over the edge. Sans moaned loudly and tensed up around Papyrus dick. Papyrus couldn't hold on much longer himself, with a few last pumps he spilled inside of him.He collapsed on top of sans as he rode out his orgasm. Sans was half lidded and too worn out to say anything. 

"Pap that was so good. I lov-"

Sans cringed as his chest began to burn. Papyrus shot up from his position so that he could look at what troubles his brother. Tear began to form in his eyes from what he saw. Sans scar was glowing a bright red. Sans was curled in on himself from the amount of pain he was feeling.  

"No...no no no not yet!"

Papyrus placed his hand over the scar which seemed to cause Sans more pain. Tears now fell from his face as he caressed Sans face.

"I'm so sorry!"

".....it's fine bro.....It doesn't even hurt anymore....'

Sans wasn't completely lying. It really didn't hurt anymore. He just felt really tired now. He tried to smile up at Papyrus, but found that he could barely even see him.

"I'm so....tired"

Papyrus chocked back a sob as he quickly went to grab a towel and wipe Sans down so that he could redress him. 

"Hold on Sans"

Papyrus used his magic to clean up the room before picking up sans and making his way out the room. He tried hard not to cry as he saw that Sans pupils were fading away.

"Hey now. I'm going to be a sack of soggy bones if you don't stop."

Sans weakly chuckled as tears began to fall from his face. Papyrus made it to the end of the Hall and turns left. Be slowed his pace as he walked down the long hall. The lights began to get dimmer behind him and he clutched Sans closer to his chest. He stopped when he go to the end. He loomed down at sans who looked  into the darkness ahead of him, tears rolling down his face.

"Sans..I-I don't want to.."

"Shhh. Its ok Papyrus. Its your job"

Sans managed to reach up and caress his cheek. This only caused him to sob more as he began walking again.

"I'm not sad cause you gave me a memory that I'm going to treasure forever"

Sans closed his eyes and leaned more into papyrus chest so he could feel his soul beating. He soon found that the last bit of strength was depleting and he just relaxed  even more in papyrus arms. Papyrus kept walking deeper and deeper into the darkness. The only visible light coming from his halo that was soon engulfed by the surrounding darkness.

 

 

"Hey pap...."

 

 

 

 

 

**-BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP-**

**"ALPHYS!!! HES NOT BREATHING!!"**

**"QUICK! GRAB THAT ROD!"**

**"HANG ON THERE BUDDY......SANS???"**

**"SANS!!!!!!???"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. I really need to work on writing smut....and just writing in general.   
> ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌  
> Well I hope y'all enjoyed this train wreck. It was my first fic so I dont think I did too bad on it. It could have been better. Maybe I'll do better on my second fic "why so sweaty?". After all. Practice makes perfect.  
> ヾ(๑＾∇＾๑)ノ


End file.
